Percy Jackson and the New Demi-Gods
by parkerc1225
Summary: Percy Jackson is back! And as a girl? You read that right, Percy Jackson is a girl, and when she finds two powerful demigods at a school they are not who she thought they were. Can she realize it before it is too late, or will they be held captive under this ancient force? Join Percy and Archy (gender switched Annabeth) as they protect everyone they love or fall. Lots of Percabeth


Perseus Jackson and the New Demi Gods

"Percy!" The teacher was yelling at me yet again. " Percy !" Ug. That woman loved to yell,and loved it even more when she was yelling at me. "Percy! Pay attention in class!""Okay Ms. Briggs, I will be better about it.""Good, however you will be seeing me at detention today, Percy!" She , she growled. She was a monster currently in her human form to try to recruityoung demi gods who don't know who they are , let me start over. My name is Percy Jackson, and I am a girl. Percy was always agirl's name! The stupid Ancient Greeks didn't know squat. Anyway, as a demi god, life's only reason I'm at this stupid middle school right now is to recruit the young demi godshere and take them to Camp Half Blood in New York." Briiing !""That's the bell, children! Off to your homes! Get out!" Thank you for the invitation, ..."Not you, Percy." I swear she sees everything! I try to follow her directions and gohome, and then she pulls me back!"Ms. Briggs, I really have to go home tonight, I " I try to stutter through an excuse, but shewill clearly have none of it."Nobody move!" Ms. Briggs yells. "Everybody sit back down! Now!"Everybody sits back down."Now, Thomas and Laura come up here, now."I stand up. "Thomas, Laura, sit back down." I walk towards Ms. Briggs. "I will not let youtake them." I pull out my deadly pen, Riptide, and slowly un cap it. It immediately shimmersinto sword form. "Now, Ms. Briggs step away from the demi gods."Ms. Briggs hisses. "Never, Perseus." Laura and Thomas froze. They were clearly confused. When I was first deemed ahalf blood, I was confused too. And they didn't even known what that meant for them!I step forward and swing my sword around, bringing it down upon Ms. Briggs, but she pullsout a sword and quickly defends herself. I thrust, block, move in front of the younghalf bloods. It is a harsh and quick battle. She is not the best swords woman. Finally, I disarmMs. Briggs. Weaponless, she changes into her true form."That's right Perseus , I'm a dracaenae!"I see her true form, scream, and lunge at her, flinging her into a million pieces of monsterdust. I look at Laura and Thomas. "You guys okay?" I ask them."Sure, but what was that!?" Laura loses her temper on me, while Thomas sits down on theground and puts his head in his hands."I promise that I will explain everything if you just follow me." I say."Whoa whoa whoa, Perseus " I cut her off. "Don't call me 'Perseus' my friends call me Percy.""Well then, Percy not Perseus, I'm not going anywhere with you, friend. You know why?You know why? You know why? Because of #strangerdanger." I'm starting to dislike Lauraalready. Let's hope she's got powerful blood, because she is going to get killed by someseriosly annoyed monsters fast otherwise.I cap Riptide, and my deadly sword changes back to pen form. I ask her one question: "Doyou really want to mess with me?"She backs up."I guess not." I say. Now, follow. Laura hesitates, but then reluctently follwes. Thomas,however, follows without a second hitch a cab ride to Half Blood Hill in Manhatten. It wasnt a bad driev, only took about 5hours. I paid the driver in mortal money, and then we got out. We walked up the hill and madeit to the Big House. "Chiron," I say, "This is Laura and Thomas.""Claimed, or " He askes.I cut him off,"undeturmined."He groans. "Well then, hello Laura, Thomas. This is Camp Half Blood. First thing: greekmythology is all true. And every camper here is a half blood "" what is a half blood?!" Laura cuts him off."Patience dear, a halfblood is the son, or daughter, of a mortal and a god, or goddess. So,Thomas, who is your father?""Uh, I don't know." Thomas says."Who is your mother?""Oh, well, she is an engineering manager in Harlem."Thomas responds."Thomas, you may have never known your father, but you will one day, for he is a god!"Chiron 's face is a sheer mass of disbelief."Now onto you, Laura child. Who is your father?" Chiron asks."Oh, you see, my mommy is obviously a goddess because I have never known ! And I now what you are going to ask next, Horse Man! My daddy is a hobo! We livein a cardboard box on the side of the road!" "What!?" Chiron and I both exclaim."Nah! Ha ha ha! Fooled ya' suckers! My daddy is poet named Dome." I still hate Laura,and I have only known her for a couple of hours! Ug."Alright, thank you, Laura," I say, "are you hungary? Yes, well dinner is in ten minutes inthe messhall, and then after dinner, tonight we play capture the flag." When they both nod, Ilead them to the mess hall for dinner. I sit at the poseidon table as usual, and them at theHermes table, the table for undeturmined Half Bloods like themselves. We stuff ourselvessilly, and then Chiron makes an announcment."Heroes! Today we have two new recruits, as you may have heard! Laura Falie, andThomas Boydee, brought here by Ms. Jackson! Both undeturmened!" A round of aplausegoes up. "Heroes!" Chiron continues, "tonight, we play cpature the flag as many of you know!Zeus, Hades, Ares, Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Nemesis, and Iris! You are blue team!You will steal from red team, which will include Poisedon, Demeter, Athena, Hephaestus,Apollo, Persephone, Hermes, and Bellona! You are red team! Good luck, and remember, playfair! You are dismissed!" With this a loud cheer arose from the mess hall as everone gatheredup their magical weapons and ran to the we marched to the far side of the forest to prepare, I explained to Thomas and Laurathe rules. I told them how to intentional maiming was allowed, that the goal of the game wasto steal tother teams flag, all magical weapons were allowed, etc."Do you really have magical weapons?" Laura rolled her eyes."Yes." I told her."I don't believe you." I hate Laura."Then too bad." I said. Laura is pretty dumb I confired. Hadn't she already seen mymagical pen, Riptide turn into a sword?As we marched on, I mentally formed battle strategies. Most of the time, Archie and I werevoted co captain, so I thought I was already ahead of the game, when, "Halt!" cried thoughoutthe 30 so demigods on the red , daughter of Persephone. Ug. Not again. Reagan was so hot if you didn't knowbetter you would have thought she was of Aphrodite. Straight, blond, shoulder blade hair andpomegranete red lips, she was gorgeous. But snarky."Alright, chumps, who wants me for captain?" She said it like a cheerleader, but withintentions of a person raised her hand. Margaret, her best friend from Demeter.A voice then cried out, "Percy and Archie?" Another voice cried, "All in favor?"Almost everyone raised their hands. It was stepped forward. He was extremely hot. Wind swept chocolate hair with the wisesteyes that could creep in to your heart and never find their way out. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell yousomething! We're currently dating too!I step forward as well, and we hold hands."Alright! Here is the plan! We split up into two groups! Defensive and offensive! Defensivewill include: Hephaestus, Apollo, Athena, Persephone and Demeter! Defensive will be led byArchie. Everyone else is offensive and will be led my myself! Any questions?"There were no we split up, Laura ran up to me, and when she was about two feet away, fell. Theother team saw us. Ug! I pulled out Riptide, and uncapped it. The deadly sword shimmeredinto exsistance. There were 7 of them versus 2 of us. Strike that. 1 and 1/2 of us. I steppedforwrd as Laura backed up to the creek. Baddie number one stepped up the occasion. Ijabbed, thrust, and easily disarmed other 6 seemed to be a bit more nervous approaching. So they starteddouble teaming me. Two came at me. I easily disarmed kne on my first maneuver. He wasclearly a begginer. The other one ran at me. I looked under their was Jason."Grace, ready to loose and go back yo your camp crying?" I asked."You wish, Jackson."As we circled each other, I went, 'oh, let's do this already' in my mind, and charged. Hewas ready. I jabbed, blocked, swing, step back. He finally went on offense for a little while andforgot about his defense.


End file.
